RUN
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Yang dapat dilakukan Jimin hanya berlari. Berlari sampai ada seseorang yang dapat menghentikannya. YoonMin. Harem uke Jimin


**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan Big Hit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Run © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ , _bad_ _language_ , humor gagal.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Yang dapat dilakukan Jimin hanya berlari. Berlari sampai ada seseorang yang dapat menghentikannya. YoonMin. Harem uke Jimin.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Udara masih dingin, embun turun menyelimuti jalanan sepi, pukul 6 pagi buta suasana Bangtan _Senior High School_ kembali digugah oleh keributan tidak biasa. Suara langkah kaki menggema di seluruh penjuru lorong koridor lenggang. Beberapa pintu kelas masih tertutup, sisanya baru menampilkan satu-dua siswa yang baru selesai menaruh tas sekolah, terburu berlari menghampiri pintu untuk sekedar memastikan apa gerangan yang terjadi.

Di sanalah mereka menemukan seorang pemuda berlari diikuti dua pemuda lain. Layaknya seorang idol, pemuda pertama sangat gesit melompati properti seperti tong sampah atau mungkin meloncat dua-dua di tangga. Lagaknya sudah seperti atlet lompat-lari, sementara di belakangnya dua pemuda mengekor, tak kalah gaduh, saling dorong, saling sikut, saling injak, dan tarik untuk berebut posisi. Pemuda pertama sempat menghela napas melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ah, mereka lagi, ya Tuhan. Kapan sekolah ini tenang..." seorang menggerutu, menyesal telah menghentikan kegiatan menyalin pekerjaan teman sekelas hanya sekedar mencari tahu.

Teman di sampingnya -yang juga angkatan baru- mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau kenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Trio itu sudah terkenal sejak SMP."

"Terkenal apa?"

"Terkenal—"

"PARK JIMIN/PARK JIMIN _HYUNG_ , JADILAH MILIKKU!"

"—homo."

Dua pemuda itu ialah Kim Taehyung, peringkat satu pararel sejak SMP, juga peringkat pertama rangking penerimaan siswa baru Bangtan _School_ , seorang yang kadang jenius tapi kadang bisa sangat _gesrek_. Penyuka _anime_ Jejepangan dari _genre_ A sampai Z, dari _Shoujou_ _ai_ sampai _Shounen_ _ai_ dia ikuti. Dia adalah _fudanshi_ sejati kebanggaan kakaknya dari fandom sebelah—Kim Baekhyun.

Sementara seorang lagi ialah Jeon Jungkook, siswa SMP akselerasi yang kini juga menjadi siswa angkatan baru di Bangtan _School_. Sosok penggila olahraga, manis namun juga maskulin. Suka tantangan dan berambisi kuat—sekuat lari dan tarikan tangannya yang mampu menyeret seragam di pundak Taehyung hingga yang lebih tua hampir terjungkal menabrak kaca bening mading sekolah. Mengabaikan berita paling menggemparkan buatan anak klub jurnalistik, sebut saja mereka koran sekolah.

Taehyung mendecih, mengejar Jungkook yang larinya seperti cheetah mengejar rusa. Lalu satu pemuda lagi, berlari seperti dikejar om-om cabul di sebuah klub malam adalah Park Jimin. Kakinya mungil, larinya pendek, tapi suaranya melengking cempreng mengalahkan teriakan toa milik guru piket semenit sebelum gerbang ditutup.

"JANGAN MENGEJARKU!" Park Jimin meneriaki duo penguntit.

Menggubris, Taehyung kini sudah mensejajarkan larinya dengan Jungkook, menjawab keras tegas nan lantang "Aku pasti mendapatkanmu."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mendapatkan Park Jimin _hyung_." Jungkook menyela di samping. Taehyung molotot. Jungkook mencibir. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok Jimin di depan mereka sudah hilang tanpa jejak.

 _Kemana calon istri—coret—kekasihku itu?_ Batin keduanya seraya mengerem langkah kompak.

.

"Apa sudah aman, _hyung_?"

Di sebuah ruang kelas. Masih sepi. Hanya ada dua orang termasuk pemuda penanya. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk singkat, cengiran khas menghias wajah putih pemilik surai hitam kemerahan.

" _Yeah_ , sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kau masuk kemari."

Jimin mengambil napas lega. Kepalanya menyembul keluar dari balik meja, kedua tangannya menekan lutut sang kakak kelas dengan pandangan mata polos. "Syukurlah... semua berkat Hobie _hyung_ yang menarik tanganku tadi. _Gomawo_ , _hyung_."

Hobie—Jung Hoseok melebarkan pahanya agar bisa melihat sosok _hoobae_ kesayangannya di balik meja. Jimin beringsut keluar dari persembunyian, kini berdiri di samping Hoseok yang duduk anteng di kursi kayu cokelat, memandang Jimin penuh makna.

Jimin mengkerutkan alis. "Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, _hyung_?" Tanyanya gugup. Entah sejak kapan kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya memanas.

Tanpa menjawab, si _sunbae_ misterius menarik lengan sampai tubuh berisi Jimin oleng—jatuh tepat di paha Hoseok. Jimin tidak bisa melihat wajah ceria sang _sunbae_ di belakangnya, namun ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat menerpa leher belakangnya yang sensitif, membuat bocah itu sedikit menahan erangan geli. "Kau tahu, Jimin _ah_? Bantuanku ini tidak gratis..." bisikan lembut menggelitik cuping kemerahan diiringi hisapan lembut terasa nyata, Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

"JIMIN/JIMIN _HYUNG_!"

Suara dobrakan keras menghentikan aksi asusila _sunbae_ periang. Jimin terlonjak dari pangkuan. Bahkan sebelum sempat Hoseok sadar apa yang telah terjadi, sosok mungil Jimin sudah meloncat melalui jendela kelas yang menganga.

"Cih, sial! Dia kabur." Taehyung—si _fudan_ berambut _orange_ mendecak kesal menaiki jendela, mengikuti gerakan luwes Jimin.

"Aku duluan!" Jungkook—si jago olahraga sudah berlari mengekori Jimin langsung -itu karena dia tidak ikut masuk ke kelas Hoseok seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung- tanpa menoleh pada si _orange_.

Hoseok menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja pasrah seperginya ketiga murid baru. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa mendapatkan _hoobae_ kesayangannya. "DASAR DUO KEPARAT! KUSUMPAHI KALIAN KEKUNCI DI TOILET DAN JADI HOMO!" Sampai kapan doa orang tertindas ini selalu ditulikan?

.

Jimin bingung. Menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah siaga mengejarnya seperti zombie berkecepatan turbo. Andai saja mereka tidak terlalu buas, mungkin Jimin dengan senang hati menyerahkan otaknya untuk disantap. _Abaikan_.

Tikungan tajam koridor terlewati indah. Namun seperti adegan klise cerita khas sekolahan, sebuah tubrukan naas membuat bokong kenyal Jimin beradu dengan lantai rata keramik. Seorang lagi terdengar merintih kesakitan. Jimin berusaha bangkit, matanya tertuju pada buku-buku berserakan di sekitarnya.

'Panduan Memasak Escargot', 'Hidangan Nikmat dengan Sentuhan Cantik', Tips Memasak Seafood', 'Doujinshi DMMD Trip, Virus x Aoba'. Jimin meneguk ludah di judul buku terakhir yang bergambar rantai dan borgol. Sesaat ia merasa tidak asing.

Saat kepala hitamnya terangkat pelan-pelan seraya mengingat sesuatu hal, Jimin merasa udara mendadak hilang dari peredaran. Sesak. Pengap. Sulit bernapas. Seorang pemuda cantik familiar membuatnya meneguk ludah kasar, "Seokjin _sunbae_!" Ketua klub memasak yang Jimin ikuti. Belum sempat Seokjin membalas, teriakan lain menginterupsi kedua makhluk korban tabrakan.

"JIMIN/JIMIN _HYUNG_!"

—Sial dua mahkluk laknat itu lagi. Tidak sempat membantu Seokjin membereskan buku-bukunya, Jimin terburu berlari meninggalkan tempat perkara secepat hembusan angin.

 _BRUUUK_

Tubrukan dramatis lainnya dialami Seokjin saat sedang membenahi buku-buku dan kedua siswa hiper menabraknya sembarangan demi mengejar pujaan hati masing-masing. Mengumpat dalam hati, pemuda kelas tiga SMA itu dipaksa sabar merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ekhem. Mau kubantu?"

Layaknya pangeran berkuda putih tanpa kuda, Kim Namjoon menampakkan diri entah dari mana, disertai uluran tangan besar, membuat Seokjin sedikit mengulas senyum. Anggukan kecil langsung disambut sorakan nista dari adik tingkat Seokjin.

"Jin _hyung_ , setelah ini kutraktir ramyun di kantin lagi, mau _kan_?"

Mata Seokjin langsung berkilau entah efek kamera atau pencahayaan berlebih setelah mendengar tawaran Namjoon.

.

"Kumohon, selamatkan aku!" Jimin berteriak-teriak sepanjang lorong koridor.

Langkah remaja itu seketika berhenti setelah menyadari sesuatu. Terjebak. Tanpa sadar Jimin sudah disudutkan di koridor Bangtan _School_ oleh dua pemuda penguntit. Taehyung mendadak sudah berdiri di depannya, sementara Jungkook mencegat di bekakang. Entah sejak kapan dua pemuda itu memilih jalan bercabang untuk menyudutkan buruan mereka. Jimin bingung. Kalut. Tidak bisa kabur.

Tahu-tahu Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menghimpitnya dari depan dan belakang. Bahu belakang Jimin membentur dada bidang Jungkook sementara wajah gugup Jimin beradu dengan sepasang kelereng kembar Taehyung. Pemuda paling mini meneguk ludah kasar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

"Taetae, Kookie, kumohon lepaskan aku. Mi-minggir sedikit... aku ada piket hari ini." cicitnya.

Bukannya menurut, Jungkook malah dengan lancang meremas belahan pantat kenyal Jimin, Taehyung mengusapkan hidung di helai-helai hitam Jimin—menghirup aroma _strawberry_ dalam-dalam. Sungguh yang Jimin rasakan saat itu adalah merinding hebat, namun sesuatu mencegahnya untuk menolak perlakuan kedua teman seangkatannya walau ingin.

"Engh... oh, tidak... uhh... kumohon lepas..." bibir Jimin mendesah sendiri kala sentuhan kedua pemuda itu semakin intim menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ini bisa disebut pelecehan kan? Tolong jawab ' _ya'_ untuk Jimin.

Saat itu pula deheman berat dan singkat dari seseorang ternyata mampu mencuri perhatian ketiga siswa angkatan baru Bangtan _School_. Berdiri sambil menyandang tas slempang hitam tipis, Min Yoongi—sang preman sekolah tersenyum menggunakan bibir tipisnya. Matanya tajam menusuk dua pemuda di depan dan belakang Jimin. Jika saja mata pemuda itu adalah pisau sudah pasti Taehyung dan Jungkook dilarikan ke UKS saat itu juga. "Wah, wah." Katanya disertai nada sarkas khas.

Masih waras dan tahu kasta masing-masing, dua adik kelas itu langsung mundur, otomatis menyingkir dari korban pelecehan lantas pergi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Meninggalkan Jimin yang mematung diri di hadapan Min Yoongi.

"H- _hyung_..." Jimin menunduk sangat dalam. "Gomawo..." katanya kecil.

"Angkat kepalamu." Jimin langsung menatap tepat di kedua manik _sunbae_ angker. "Kenapa kau berangkat duluan tanpa menunggu jemputanku?"

 _Ah. Benar. Kemarin Yoongi berkata akan menjemputnya ketika akan berangkat sekolah._

Jimin membeku, menggigit bibir bawahnya tegang. "Ma-maaf Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku..." kedua mata sipit Jimin membelalak seketika, menyadari ada noda merah serta seragam yang robek di sekitar lengan Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau terjatuh?"

Lenyap sudah _image_ Jimin yang malu-malu, bertransformasi menjadi Jimin yang penuh perhatian dan mudah panik. Yoongi berusaha menahan kekehan geli, namun gagal. Dia tertawa lepas. "Aku baik-baik saja, _chagiya_."

Tatapan tajam justru didapatkan si preman. Jimin memicingkan mata sipitnya. Yoongi pikir dia akan mendapatkan semburan dari si mungil namun yang didapatkannya justru manik bening itu penuh tumpukan cair bening yang diyakininya bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Kau menangis?"

Jimin sempat memasang kilat marah—tak terima tapi segera menggeleng cepat. Meninggikan harga diri sebagai lelaki. Meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi yang robek mengeluarkan liquid merah amis mengering.

"Apa ini karena aku? Kalau saja aku tidak berangkat duluan, Yoongi _hyung_ gak akan terluka begini." Yang lebih muda mengusapkan punggung tangan memar penuh goresan bekas aspal ke pipi _chubby_ -nya. Sangat lembut sampai pemiliknya merasa ikut terbuai gugup.

Yoongi menggunakan sebelah tangan bebasnya untuk menggaruk helai merah gelapnya sendiri yang tak gatal. "Ini bukan salahmu, _chagiya_."

Jimin melotot dengan mata sipitnya, mengundang gelitikan lucu. "Tidak bisa! Ini tetap salahku, ayo _hyung_ ke UKS! Aku akan mengobatimu."—dan Yoongi hanya menurut pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik tak manusiawi.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 _ **A/n**_ : Walau judulnya Run, ini bukan ff untuk Aniver Bangtan ya! Btw ada yang mau membagi kotak inspirasi? Oke. Abaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, _annyeong_ ~


End file.
